Ichiro (Live)
Ichiro is Kikaider 01 in the tokusatsu, manga, and anime Kikaider 01. Though created before Kikaider, Kikaider 01 is the second in the series to be activated. While supporting Kikaider in the manga and anime, Kikaider 01 is the protagonist of his own Tokusatsu series. Ichiro Ichiro is Jiro's "older brother", the first Kikaider built by Komyoji in case of dire emergencies. Named after the fact that he is the oldest brother (Ichiro means first born brother while Jiro and Saburo means second and third). Ichiro/01 is solar-powered, and becomes weak in the dark. Unlike his younger brothers, Ichiro has a complete Conscience Circuit. From this, he is not effected by the allures of evil, being completely immune to any forms of temptations. Yet, due to having a complete Conscience Circuit, Ichiro is also bound to the restrictions set by his programming, essentially robbing him of any chances to grow as an individual. This is to the extent of being completely incapable of harming a human being, no matter how devious they may be. Ichiro plays a trumpet & rides a motorcycle and sidecar called the "Double Machine". While physically more strong than most androids, Ichiro's status as a prototype with a complete Conscience Circuit somewhat hampers his overall effectiveness compared to Jiro/Kikaider, who's incomplete Conscience Circuit and more advanced systems basically grant him unlimited potential. Abilities and Arsenal *'Double Machine:' The Double Machine is Kikaider 01's Bike created by Dr. Komyoji as a mode of transportation. It's faster than the Side Machine, and can fly. As the name suggests it has a built in sidecar for passengers. He often uses his Sidecar to carry Akira more often. *'Rocket Boots:' Like his younger brother, 01 is equipped with rockets in the soles of his feet that give him the power of flight. *'01 Net:' When 01 press the button on his buckle, it releases a net to catch people who are falling. It was first used in Episode 41. *'Tele Circuit:' Used to see things that are far away. It was first used in Episode 46. Attacks *'01 Cut:' A single handed karate chop. *'01 Driver:' Ichiro's signature attack. 01 raises his arms above his head and makes two fists, using his rocket boots to fly. He then spins around at high speed, creating centrifugal force knocking down enemies in his path and delivering a powerful double corkscrew punch to the target. *'Blast End:' Ichiro's version of his younger brother's attack, the Denji End. A variation of the attack is also used where 01 fires beams of energy from his hands to destroy the robot of the week. A weaker version of the attack is the Blast Attack. Another variant is the Blast End Flash where 01 uses 3 Blast Ends in rapid succession. *'01 Kick:' A Kamen Rider-esque flying kick attack. *'01 Fire:' Sparks of electricity shoot out from his fingers. *'Blast Power:' Powerful waves of energy shoot out from his hands. *'01 Cyclone:' He spread his arms outwards & spun around creating a cyclone force to repel missile attacks. *'01 Reverse:' 01 crosses his hands & a flash of energy will reverse brainwashing techniques. Blast End.jpg|Blast End/Blast End Flash/Blast Attack 01 Driver.jpg 01 Kick.jpg 01 Cut.jpg Blast Power.jpg Kikaida01.jpg|Tele Circuit 01 Net.jpg|01 Net 01 Net2.jpg|01 Presses the button on his buckle to activate the 01 Net Team Attacks There are attacks that Ichiro can only perform when with Kikaider and/or Bijinder. One of the dangers of using these attacks is that the combined energy could overload and destroy the bodies of the androids if not released fast enough. *'Double Brother Power:' Kikaider and 01 link together and fire powerful twin bolts of energy.It was first used on Episode 18 to destroy Giant Devil. *'Blast Laser: '''Kikaider links with Bijinder and fire a powerful laser blast. *'Kikaider Triple Circle Power:' The three androids link their arms, jump into the air and spin at high speed destroying the target. It was first used on the Final Battle. Double Brother Power.jpg|Kikaider and 01 performing the Double Brother Power on Giant Devil. Blast Laser.jpg|01 and Bijinder performing the Blast Laser. Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider, 01, and Bijinder before performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Kikaida Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider 01 and Bijinder Performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Appearances in other media Kikaider 01 has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Kikaider 01 was originally filmed on set of in the film Over Quartzer. However, it was revealed in theaters that his scene is actually shot for a different "Zero-One", who bears his name, and all the scenes with Kikaider 01 was replaced. Video Games Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kikaider 01 appears as a playable character with Kikaider, Bjinder, and Waruder, in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game ''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Gallery 8d141e66bb72ea1f569b0ce1f037db5e.jpg|Change, Kikaider 01! Ichiro2.jpg Kikaider & 01.jpg Ichiro & Jiro.jpg Kikaider01 Last.jpg|Kikaider 01 With Kikaider, and Bijinder on Episode 46. 10-10-1401187984.jpg Tumblr n69pzkGNf11rqtcbqo2 1280.jpg Tumblr lz2pogL9t31r9l7xlo1 500.jpg 10dc2170a33ad759f4763f8e9a1b4d1d.jpg T02200113 0800041112176843225.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go2 1280.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go7 1280.jpg 2011051901270007e.jpg 20110519012914640.jpg 20110519012558c23.jpg 20110519013025657.jpg O0420023612541611045.jpg O0420023612541611332.jpg O0420023612541611495.jpg Img192856c3zikazj.jpeg 908f3dab5c52c6caa030a7865717c989a93a648b.79.2.2.2.jpg D92858f535cf8b520b3ea96849dcf41c.jpg 471007f46670e9bd779ce74f965d90b37da27654.79.2.2.2.jpg ZGtrK.jpg P2 (1).jpg P3.jpg Shinbashi ippon-img600x449-1425435056m8du7z20534.jpg Shinbashi ippon-img600x450-1425435056iea8fn20534.jpg P2.jpg Ph051113wmc1all.JPG KKD01_early_promo.jpg|Early promo Behind the scenes Portrayal Ichiro was portrayed by , who passed away in 2010. In the 2011 film , Kikaider 01 was portrayed by an unidentified voice actor and suit actor |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}. Recognition Kikaider 01 is featured as #45 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *While the original costume from the 1973 show had wrist bands and a chest plate that was transparent with silver circuits visible, the prop pieces featured in the film are gold. This may be due to the age of the props or a new set being made for the suit to replace the originals. *Later, the word "01" was used on Kamen Rider Series. ** "01" was used as the name of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula Mantarn 01 Tires also known as Formula 01 **"01" was also is used as the name for Reiwa Kamen Rider which is Zero-One ***The only difference between Kikaider 01 and Kamen Rider Zero-One is: Kikaider 01 uses the Arabic numerals "01", while Kamen Rider Zero-One spells out Zero-One. Appearances **Episode 2: Hakaider: What is his 4th Rank Attack!? **Episode 3: The Return of Jiro, aka Kikaider **Episode 4: Outrageous! The Spectre Robot Termination!? **Episode 5: Terror! The Egg will Laugh at the Blue Trap Island! **Episode 6: Magician Village: 01's Secret Ability!! **Episode 7: Thunderbolt! Function Decline 01's Direct Hit **Episode 8: Ichiro's Crisis! 4 Massive Fusion!! **Episode 9: Great Crime Organization: The Mysterious of the Appearing Shadow!! **Episode 10: Great Leader: A Mysterious Big Shadow!? **Episode 11: Ghost Story: Basement Secret Base's Spectre Woman **Episode 12: Ghost Story: The Graveyard of the Freshly Severed Head of the Confused Cat Curse **Episode 13: Ghost Story: The Challenge of Ghost Pulley Neck **Episode 14: Ghost Story: Gill's Apparition Will Curse With Hell **Episode 15: Explosion: Giant Devil's Secret **Episode 16: Terror! Mummy Man's Nitro Bomb **Episode 17: Great Work!! The Terrifying Giant: The Devil Starts **Episode 18: First Historical and Probably The Last!! The Android Great Explosion **Episode 19: King Indian: The Incarnation of Mortal!! **Episode 20: Great Fury: Shadow Leader's Conscious Confirm **Episode 21: Bloodsucking Mansion: Terror of the Beautiful Girls' Hostel!! **Episode 22: Special Lesson of Japan is the Murder Practice!? **Episode 23: The Devilish Starfish Woman: Just in Front of the Mankind Extinction! **Episode 24: Devilish Performance!? The Earth Pig's Planet Project **Episode 25: The Devilish Child Zadam: Lunar World Base Departure **Episode 26: Deathmatch of the South Era!! Zadam: ESP Demonstration **Episode 27: Hot Contest of the Secluded Region!! Zadam's Infernal Trap **Episode 28: Lunatic Town: The Terrifying Mermaid's Great Counterattack **Episode 29: Red Ogre, Blue Ogre: The Terrifying 100 Million V's!! **Episode 30: A Devil? An Angel? Bijinder Makes Her Appearance!! **Episode 31: The Helpless Android Bijinder: Bomb Victim **Episode 32: Calling into the Underworld: Bijinder **Episode 33: Heartless Child Taking Gorilla's Tears: It's Tearful **Episode 34: The Accursed Old-time Plan: Bijinder is in Peril **Episode 35: Long-sleeved Daughter Bijinder: The Scrolling Picture of the Underworld **Episode 36: The Suspiciousness of the Fourth-Dimension: The Terrifying Time Travel **Episode 37: Veteran Fencer: Waruder Comes Right from the Mist **Episode 38: The Mortal Device: The Bloody Battle of the Three Commas! **Episode 39: The Formidable Alien Enemy Arrives in a Flying Saucer **Episode 40: Escape!! Freeze Bijinder in a Nick of Time **Episode 41: Unequalled: The Dog Fighting Warship Blows Up!! **Episode 42: The Comrade Attacks: Fire Off the Silhouette Gun **Episode 43: Bijinder is in Love with a Young Man **Episode 44: Bijinder's Beauty and Sorrow Separation **Episode 45: Samurai Waruder Dies in Dawn **Episode 46: These Good Friends: Long Live the Androids! *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' }} Category:Kikaider 01 Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Protagonist